lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardangerjokulen Battle (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Hardangerjokulen Battle '''is a WWIII 2 level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Same War, New Battle Bill goes through Hardangerjokulen, Norway, until he gets beaten up by an abominable snowman who hangs him in his snowy subterrane and eats skeletons. Bill wakes up and kills the yeti with his cutlass. After this, Bill finds his Snow Groomer and flies off. The actual level starts now. Do not worry about going left, there is a Morum tool booth, there. Cut straight ahead through the area. Your objective is to reach the gate at the end, but it is blocked by rocks. Near your launching point, you will notice scarlet lights and a small round object. That is a towing explosive. You can use that explosive to take out the white walls in the area, but your main objective is to tow it all the way to the gate at the end and let it roll into the stones to blow them up. If you roll it into a mech or something, it will detonate. Also, Alien Probes will grab the explosive away from you, so shoot them down. Once the gate is down, proceed. Section 2: Unleash the Behemoths! There are two war carnivores in this area. I should not tell you what you need to do to them, but press X near them and wrap around them with your hook cable. That is not enough, though. You need to grab an explosive at the base and drag it into the fallen beast to blow it up. Do this to the one at the back rock wall to remove the stones. Then you can roll an explosive into the wall itself to clear the way forward. The next wall is much further ahead, has white walls placed to block your way, and you need to roll the explosive down a narrow causeway to get to the end. It will help to take it slow here. The Probes will not intimidate you in this area, thankfully. Once the back wall is destroyed, press on. Section 3: Taking on the Morums This final area is a big circle, with the digital camera at the center. What you need to do here is kill the hostiles specified. First, you need to down eleven alien probes, then eleven mechanoids, then two behemoths, then a group of four alien probes, six mechs, and one carnivore. Once they are all inoperative, this adventure is complete. Mini-Kits * Minikit #1: Use your tow cable to pull down ten mechanoids in the first area. * Minikit #2: In the first area, past the second white wall, in a little pod on the right. * Minikit #3 (Douglas Artur Required): Behind the first Morum tool booth, under a snow drift in the back of the holed area. * Minikit #4 (Douglas Artur Required): Drag an explosive behind the first Morum toll booth to the back wall. You will find of your men chased into the cavern. Shoot the three mechs and the two Two Wheelers to get it. * Minikit #5: Use your hook cable to pull down ten mechanoids in the second area. * Minikit #6 (Douglas Artur Required): Behind the second Morum Tool Booth (in the second area), you will find this down the tunnel on the left. * Minikit #7 (Douglas Artur Required): Behind the second Morum tool booth, and through the tunnel. This is among a mound of snow outside. * Power Brick (Douglas Artur Required): Behind the second Morum tool booth, and through the tunnel, this is behind a wall at the end. You need to drag an explosive from the beginning of the tunnel all the way through, avoid the beast, and hit the wall with it. * Minikit #8: In the second area, before the last wall on the right. * Minikit #9: In the back of the third area, where you enter. * Minikit #10: In the back of the third area, at the snow drifts opposite the door. Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels